


The Breath of Life

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Summary: A short fight in Singularity F before Chaldea's arrival.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the [Fate/Cúllection](https://twitter.com/FateCullection) Zine :>

Caster wanders the fiery hellscape, searching for other Servants. The wasteland is known as Fuyuki City in name only; it is devoid of life, and it is covered in flames. What was originally a Grail War has, due to an unknown anomaly, become a threat to the very concept of humanity.

A black shadow darts across his vision. It’s faint, but he can feel the mana signature that unmistakably belongs to a Servant—probably Assassin.

“Cú Chulainn…” It’s a raspy whisper that one could easily mistake for a faint wind blowing. Locating its source is nearly impossible. “Caster? I thought you were the type of Heroic Spirit that savagely swings his weapon around.”

Assassin’s strategy is obvious. He is, by far, the weakest Servant. Without a Master, direct engagement is certain death. By getting a rise out of his opponent, he can make them sloppy and make up for the difference in abilities. Caster won’t fall for it.

“Don’t underestimate me. I could end you with a single rune.” It’s not an exaggeration. The techniques of rune magecraft were beat into him by Scáthach herself. Being summoned as this Class, his skill is hard to match.

To prove his point, Caster dramatically spins his staff around like a spear and strikes the ground with its tip. Upon contact with the sweltering street, a fiery rune flares to life in front of him.

The rune he casts means nothing more than “magic.” It’s the breath of life Odin gave to humanity. Letter “A” in the Nordic rune language. It merely serves as a catalyst for a spell. But Caster’s proficiency in runes is high enough that the rest of the runes are unnecessary.

“Ansuz!” He firmly calls out the rune’s name. With that breath of life, he is able to simultaneously dispel Assassin’s Presence Concealment, lock onto his position, and set him on fire.

Caster cockily walks over to the flaming mass of skin and bones. Assassin’s raspy voice mutters curses as he slowly burns to death. The Hound of Ulster smirks down at him. “A warrior who can only swing around weapons is nothing more than a one-trick pony.”


End file.
